1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bio resin composition, a bio molded article, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a bio resin composition having a predetermined level of physical properties such as hardness, strength, and the like, generates a low level of volatile organic compounds (VOC), and is environmentally friendly. The bio resin composition of the present invention includes a bio polyethylene resin, a thermoplastic olefin resin, a polypropylene resin, an inorganic filter and a thermoplastic rubber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic resins that are widely used in our daily lives include polyethylene resins, polypropylene resins, polyvinyl chloride resins, acrylic resins, phenol resins, and the like. Compositions including the synthetic resin possess excellent moldability, impact resistance, and chemical resistance, and are low in specific gravity and price. As such, they are widely used in plastic molded articles and automotive interior and exterior materials.
However, a synthetic resin sheet is not environmentally friendly because it causes environmental pollution during its manufacture and the like, it is difficult to recycle after use, and it is extremely difficult to perform a post-treatment thereof.
A petroleum-based synthetic resin in the related art emits volatile organic compounds at high concentrations and, thus, also may be detrimental to the health of people who use such synthetic resins.
Accordingly, biomaterials are being developed which emit small amounts of volatile organic compounds while reducing environmental pollution. Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-0047113 describes bio plastics and a method of manufacturing the same. This technology utilizes waste resources and reduces manufacturing costs by using agricultural waste as a raw material for the bio-plastics. However, it is disadvantageous in terms of low physical properties of plastics produced.
In addition, Korean Patent No, 10-091016 describes a composition including a polyolefin resin in which ethylene and propylene are copolymerized. However, the composition includes general polyethylene and polyolefin resins, and thus it is still difficult to salve the aforementioned problem.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-0131843 describes polypropylene/soy-protein compositions of bio-composite materials, a bio-composite sheet using the same and a manufacturing method thereof. However, since soy-protein is directly used, there is a problem in that the quality of the products varies depending on the state of a soy-protein.
Thus, there is a great need for an environmentally friendly bio molding composition which can replace non-environmentally friendly synthetic resin sheets and composite sheets, articles using the same, and the like.